Twisted
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: They called it the Twisted Manor. But those souls had never lived to speak it's name. Any soul who walked near the manor were killed without hesitation by its owners. No one knew who these 'owners' were. But after the disappearances, everyone in Gravity Falls experiences nightmares. All with the same tree, all with the same words 'Don't go too far east".
1. Introduction

_No one had ever seen her act this way. They said her personality shifted, but few believed that. Personality Shifts were very common when it came to demons. It was just a normal occurrence._

_But crossing out that possibility, why on earth would she act like this? It seemed as if the world would never know._

_Her tense glare had dropped, her accustomed wicked smile had become an ordinary look, and almost every night she would disappear into the night. Every time it seemed to be a different place._

_Her brother had noticed her abnormal actions. At first he thought it was Gravity Falls getting to her head, but as things kept going he noticed she was becoming soft. She was becoming...nice._

_And that was bad on demon terms._

_Really bad._

_She was always focused on something, and it seemed like it was always the same thing._

_But she still acted the same, it was awhile before anyone found out that she was becoming more kind. But the relaxed facial expressions gave too much away._

_Her disappearances continued, and every day it seemed she was gone more and more. And this female demon always stayed in the manor. The one hidden in the forest painted in a grim black. With a few different colors here and there._

_Ever since the incident she had chosen to stay there most of the time. She managed to haunt the dreams of children from her own humble abode. She was evil, wicked, anyone who had found the manor, were dead at her feet within seconds. _

_That's who Catherine Cipher used to be._

_And that manor, was known as the Twisted Manor._

_The place no mortal had ever seen, no mortal knew of it's existence. Due to the fact that every soul who walked in was unable to escape the clutches of the manor's owners._


	2. Findings

***Silver***

The midnight air reeked of a foul smell. But I couldn't put my finger on it, I had no idea what the foul smell was, or where it was emanating from. So I tried to ignore it as I walked along the rough dirt path.

With the leather book in my hands, I flipped slowly through its pages. Glancing at every single sketch I had ever done in it, everything I had ever learned here. Most of it was quite fascinating. I continued to flip the silky pages, until a strong gust blew over me. I stood still as my ponytail waved in the strong wind. When it had finally settled, I continued on.

After all the page flipping I made it to a blank page. I ran over the page with my hand, after realizing it was sufficient enough, I took out my pencil from my pocket, and labeled **East** at the top of the page.

Now with my pencil in hand I focused on my surroundings. I glanced at the pine trees and looked for any sign of life.

I saw absolutely nothing interesting, and I was quite the impatient type. So I trudged along faster, looking for anything that would make this place interesting. I was about to write down that this place held nothing, until I looked right in front of me. I completely stopped. Frozen. I wasn't moving an inch, not even a millimeter. All I did was breath in and out slowly, as my chest rise and fell.

In front of me, about ten yards was a gigantic manor. It was a grim black color, with additional colors here and there. The curtains covered every single window, I could see through none of them. I huffed with annoyance. But that's when I noticed the tree.

At first I thought it was another pine tree. But no, it was a totally different type of tree and it was twisted and gnarled. I turned my head to fix the image, but that didn't change a single thing. I brought my head back to its normal position, when I heard a rustle. I shot my head to look at it, but there was nothing.

I pursed my lips and drew a quick sketch of the tree and the house. I looked around to see nothing else, that's when I closed my book and started to walk home.

I hadn't been walking for ten seconds when I heard another rustle. I didn't look back as I picked up the pace a little, I made a quick left away from the rustles into the trees. I switched on my flashlight as it helped me find my way through the trees.

The smell had reached its peak. I had to pull my shirt over my nose to keep me from puking.

Then I stepped on something squishy. I gulped as I picked my foot up, and right there was a red object. It looked like an organ. I shone my flashlight to the right and I immediately dropped my shirt.

"Oh my god..." I gagged to myself.

There was only one. And it was still decomposing. I felt my gag reflexes activating, I covered my nose and looked for anything. Then I found a book and a tape recorder next to the body. I snatched the up and stuffed them in my bag, along with my book.

Then I started jogging to my house.

When I made it out of the trees, I took in a deep breath of fresh air. That was disgusting, why was there a decomposing body in the middle of the woods. I panted with my hands on my knees, watching my chest rise and fall again. I huffed once more as I took another step-

_WHOOSH!_

I stopped and looked behind me. A red axe was stuck in the ground, just where I was standing. I felt my pupils shrink, then I sprinted like lightning.

Screw the dirt path, I was getting the hell out of there. I sprinted through the grass off of the path, the path was just going to make my location more obvious. But now that I thought about it, that was my only way home. So I ran back on it.

Then I heard a gunshot. It slammed into the dirt right next to me. Then another, then another, I was having a panic attack. I was so close to home though, I could see the water tower. I was so-

Something tackled me and I rolled a few feet. And I landed on the bottom, what luck!

The figure who pinned me was fairly tall, but I couldn't see any details. I saw the figure pull out a knife and twirl it in its hands.

"_I've gotta say kid, you've made it farther than any other mortal," _The female voice laughed. "_But," _She held the knife to my throat, "_You're not allowed to be in possession of such information. And you trespassed, you're on a roll, pretty impressive."_

"You call that impressive?" I mocked. I used both hands and feet and I threw her off. I snatched the knife out of her hands as she tumbled to the ground. I stood atop of her, twirling the knife in my hand. "Now that, is what you call impressive." Then I dropped the knife and ran into town. As soon as I made my way through to Main Street, I realized I had information no one else had.

* * *

><p>She stood up, brushing herself off in disgust. He walked up and set his hand on her shoulder,<p>

"_Relax we'll-"_

_"No, I'm taking care of that pathetic child myself," _She growled, recoiling from his comfort.

"_Catherine," _He seethed.

"_William" _She snapped back. "_I'm going to get the child myself, and I swear she'll have the most painful death in the entire existence of her pathetic species."_

Then she stormed away to begin planning.


	3. Notes

***Silver***

I sprinted down the street and into my humble abode, I slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. I leaned against the door and slid all the way down to the floor, panting. But then I got back up and began to walk to my room. I passed Brine, who was asleep on the couch. I switched off the TV, and shut off the lamp.

Now I made my way upstairs, and into my room. I yawned as I took my bag off and se it down on my bed. I slipped off my sweatshirt as well, hanging it on a coat rack I had in my room. I stretched and grabbed my bag, I sat it down on my desk, and I sat down on the chair. I took out my book, the notes, and the tape recorder. I opened my book to the East page, then I began to look at the notes.

_Pg. 1_

_This wooded area has become much less dense than when we came here the first time. We've decided to come back due to the disappearance of many people around this area. Nothing seems to be up and about quite yet. But something doesn't feel right, I think something's **WATCHING **us, but it's probably a huge fantasy, maybe we're just tired._

I copied it down word for word in my book. Then I began to read the second one.

_Pg. 2_

_Jamie had disappeared over night, we had no clue where she could've gone. Some others say they heard he screams last night, but she could've just went home. Before Jamie disappeared we found the manor in which we called it the Twisted Manor. We marked the name on a tree a few yards away from the house, but the manor seems empty._

Poor Jamie. So they called it the Twisted Manor then? I supposed that name did make sense, because of the twisted tree in the front. But now onto page three, the final, and nearly destroyed paper.

_Pg. 3_

_They're gone. They're all gone. They killed everyone, those demons, or people, I don't know what they are. They just want us dead, I'm so confused what had I ever done to deserve-_

It ended there. I slowly finished copying it down, then I put the three notes in my desk drawer. I closed my book, and stared at the tape recorder. What on earth would the machine repeat? What did that man say. I slowly pressed play,

_"H-Hello? If you're hearing this pay close attention. Coming into these woods was a big mistake."_

_*Growl*_

_"If you have this tape they're already after you,"_

_*Hiss*_

_"You have to-NOOOOOOOOO..."_

It ended there. I just took a minute to think about what I had just heard. Then a deep female laugh came from behind me, I froze in place, then I slowly turned my head. She had a black cloak on and the only features I could see was her blonde hair sticking out of her hood.

"I was expecting you to kill me later, this is truly a surprise," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Oh silly child. I am looking forward to when I kill you without hesitation, it's going to be quite entertaining," _She chuckled. "_But I'm going to wait a bit, let the insanity get to you..."_

"Silver Parkins," I huffed, rolling my eyes. She laughed,

"_Ah yes, Silver- Wait, Silver Parkins?" _She said in disbelief.

"S-I-L-V-E-R P-A-R-K-I-N-S" I spelled out. She seemed to float there with confusion. "Need me to spell it again?"

"_No!" She growled. "And don't even think about telling anyone that information. Or your death will be even more painful!" _Then she vanished. I just stood there with a blank expression.

"What? Does she know me or something?" I laughed to myself.

* * *

><p>She teleported into the air outside, completely astonished with what just happened,<p>

"_I can't believe it. Silver Parkins, the little girl from seven years ago. I remember her, I met her during the incident..."_


	4. Flashbacks

***Silver***

That night I decided I'd stay up. I wasn't going to risk anything.

But if these weirdoes could disappear into thin air, and kill anyone in their way, why was this information such a big deal? If it was going to get them in trouble, couldn't they just disappear away from the situation?

None of this made sense to me as I played with my pencil on my desk.

"Why can't they just leave me alone," I pouted to myself.

I honestly just wanted to sit at my desk and do nothing.

But then something entered my mind. The girls reaction to my name, it sounded like she'd heard it before. Now that I think about it, her voice seemed a bit familiar. But the person I was relating it to, sounded nothing like that. So that crosses out that idea.

I stood up and packed my things up. I was going to talk to Dipper. He had that book and maybe something was in there, maybe he knew something. I was afraid the insanity was going to get to me. Just like she said...

* * *

><p>She sat at the table, tapping her fingers impatiently on its surface. All she could do was think,<p>

_"What am I supposed to do? I can't **kill **her. I remembered her like it was yesterday..."_

**_-Magical Flashback-_**

_The tall teen sprinted through the woods. Rain pounded against her coat, and her hair was soaking wet. She constantly looked back, hearing the loud yells from those who were chasing her. She stopped for a minute, panting._

_"Hey," A voice whispered. The teen looked over to see a small child, the small girl gestured her towards the woods. The teen quickly nodded, following the small girl. The small girl led the teen into a house a couple yards away. As soon as they got inside, the girl ran off and came back with a knife._

_The teen backed up cautiously backed up._

_"Don't worry, I've got an idea," The child reassured. _

_The child made small cuts on several spots atop her arm. She set the knife down and ran back out. While the teen watched her through the window. The child ran up to three men._

_"Help, help!" The child pleaded._

_"Have you seen anyone nearby?" One man questioned. The child frantically nodded, pointing in the direction they came from._

_"She attacked me, a-and then she looped around back that way," The child cried. The men nodded, and sprinted away, while the child ran back inside. She locked the door shut and confronted the teen._

_"Who are you, why did you do that?" The teen questioned._

_"I'm Silver Parkins," The small child smiled. "I figured you were in danger, and I wanted to help."_

_"But why, you don't know me," The teen responded._

_"I just wanted to help," Silver responded shyly._

_"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," The teen smiled. "Thank you." The child smiled,_

_"You're welcome." _

_The teen laughed,_

_"Would you like to see something...**magical**?"_

_The child quickly nodded, the teen did the same, kneeling down to the girl's height. The teen cupper the child's hands with her own, and a small blue flame danced above the girl's hand._

_Silver beamed,_

_"Whoa! Are you a magician or something?" she smiled. The demon chuckled,_

_"You could say," The teen smiled, standing up and letting go, as the flame disappeared. "I've got to go home. But thank you, Silver Parkins."_

_And with that the teen ran out the door._


	5. Beliefs

***Silver***

I made my way down Main Street to the Mystery Shack. As walked through the main entrance, I was immediately attacked. Something tackled me and I fell to the ground.

"You're back!" Mabel cheered, sitting atop me.

"Could ya get off," I huffed. Mabel tumbled off me,

"Bloop," She laughed, landing on the floor. I sat up and huffed,

"Is Dipper around? I need to talk to him," I said. Mabel pointed through the doorway,

"He's upstairs, he's being a dork again, You probably wont be able to get in there, I can't even get into my own room," She huffed. I smiled and shook my head,

"I know, he's such a dork," I laughed, standing up. I made my way up the stairs and I walked to the door. I knocked, "Dipper, you there buddy?"

"Busy," He growled in annoyance.

"Busy?" I snapped, "This stranger is hunting me down, because I found this strange manor in the middle of the woods, and you think YOU'RE busy!?"

The door immediately opened and Dipper stood there,

"You're joking," He spoke is disbelief. I pulled out the two books, and the tape recorder from my bag.

"We need to talk," I said, walking into the room.

I showed him the notes that I found, and I also played the recorded message for him.

"What the hell..." He muttered. I saw him frantically flip through the pages of his book. But he got to the end and slammed it shut. "The book says nothing! Why doesn't it say anything!?"

"Dipper," I spoke with concern. "Let me finish." Dipper looked at me with concern, and slowly nodded.

"No living soul has made it out of that area alive!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I found a dead body, with this stuff next to it," I said.

"That proves nothing." He said. I pursed my lips,

"And when this lady tackled me, she said I was the only mortal who ever made it out of there alive." I finished. Dipper pursed his lips as well,

"She called you _mortal__?" _Dipper asked, I nodded. "Probably means it's not a person."

"Oh and she visited me last night and she disappeared into thin air afterwards," I added.

"Thanks for that late info," He scoffed. I looked around cautiously,

"_Dipper"_ I stressed his name. "I'm going to die!"

"That's not true!" He shot.

"Dipper, she's way too strong for me to handle, I barely made it out alive the first time she caught me!" I seethed.

"But Silver!-"

That's when Mabel peeked in,

"Is everything ok in here?" She asked. I huffed as I crossed my arms,

"Nothing, I was just leaving." I spat, storming out of the room.

"Silver!" Dipper seethed. But I was already half way down the stairs. As I walked outside I realized I had left a copy of my map on Dipper's bed.

But I didn't care. Dipper could go if he wanted, I wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

><p>She shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"_Poor kid. Nobody believes her." _She muttered to herself. She wanted to get closer to the child. She wanted to know more about the twelve year old girl. Then she decided what she'd do.

"_I think I'll go with shape shifting..."_


	6. Strays

***Silver* (A/N Happy New Years! Even thought it's not midnight yet...Pfft whatever! ._. I'll be up most of the night so, I think I'm gonna write if I get bored. :D)**

I trudged along the sidewalk. Why did everyone have to be like this? Ugh, it's like everyone hated me...

I heard a loud meow. I turned around to see a cat sitting on the sidewalk behind me. The cat was a thick yellow color, and a black color hung from it's neck. I tilted my head as it walked up to me and brushed against my leg. I laughed as the cat sat down in front of me. I kneeled down and looked at the collar's tag. I squinted and it read the name,

**Catherine C.**

"Why are you following me?" I asked. The cat only meowed, I tilted my head. "Where's your owner?"

The cat shook its head.

"Oh, so you don't have one?" I asked, the cat nodded. I slowly picked the cat up, and it showed no resistance. "Well you can come with me, Catherine."

The cat purred, and rubbed its head against my neck. I smiled and stroked its fur as I started my way home.

When I made it inside the door, I closed it behind me, turning around only to confront Brine. He stood there, crossing his arms.

"What's that?" He demanded.

"Brine..." I whined.

"I told you not to bring in strays," He scoffed. I sniffed and started to fake cry,

"Please..." I sniffed. Brine growled in annoyance,

"Fine..." He sneered. I squeezed the cat tighter,

"Yay!" I squealed. "Thank you!"

Then I sprinted up to my room. I ran through the door and set the cat on my bed. I immediately sat down and watched the cat walk around, sniffing almost everything. Then she hopped up on my desk and sniffed the picture frame. She tilted her head and started pawing at it.

"That? It's a picture of my parents," I smiled, but then I frowned. "They're gone..."

The cat immediately jumped back to me, nudging my arm. I laughed,

"Thanks for making me feel better, my life has gone downhill for that past couple days..." I sighed. Catherine flattened her ears, she looked sad. I started to pet her fur again. "Don't be sad, it's not a big deal, I've gotten used to it..."

Catherine whimpered but all I did was slip off my sweatshirt as I climbed into bed. I turned off my light and shut my curtains. I was tired so I decided I was going to take a nap.

I curled up under the covers and began to drift off. Catherine immediately came up and cuddled next to me. I let out one long yawn before fully drifting off.

* * *

><p>She purred with delight,<p>

"_This was an excellent idea. But, I can't talk to her! She'd just freak out and run off. I needed to talk with her in private, far away from here. That's it! The manor. I could lead her there. Perfect."_

Everything was in place. All she had to do was wait.


	7. Plans

***Catherine* (A/N I'm so sorry with the story being all messed up, some chapters keep disappearing and I'm like WTF!? But I'm trying to get it fixed so, yeah... Enjoy!)**

I just sat there. Tightly curled up against her, but I was fully awake the whole time. I couldn't stay here all night. As soon as her eyes had been closed for an hour, I stood up and jumped off the bed.

I walked towards the open window, and I jumped up onto the windowsill. I quickly switched forms, but before taking off I turned around to look back inside the room. And I was satisfied with what I saw.

Sliver. She was sleeping soundly and her chest slowly rose and fell. No disturbances. Nothing, everything was absolutely peaceful. And it managed to put a small smile on my face. And that was a first for me, I mean I smiled but it was more wicked. And now I started to realize I didn't like when I used to do that.

But then I took off.

As soon as I got back in the door, I had to confront him.

"Why are you back so late, _again_?" William questioned with his arms crossed.

"No reason," I responded, walking away from the situation.

"Is she dead?" He spat. I gritted my teeth,

"About that..." I trailed off.

"Is she-" William growled, seemingly getting irritated.

"No," I spat angrily.

"And why not?" He sneered, I huffed as I sat down on the couch. For a minute I just stared at my hands.

"Because, I don't want to," I finally answered.

He showed no reaction. I turned around to look and he just looked at me with a straight face.

"You don't _want _to," He spoke is disbelief. I huffed,

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What is wrong with you!?" William immediately responded.

"Nothing," I spat, "You wouldn't understand."

"You don't ever know her!" He seethed. I stood up immediately, which made him go silent.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_" I scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" William laughed, "Then who is she?"

"She's an old friend of mine. She was the one I told you about after the incident," I trailed off.

"You said she left," He added.

"It was an assumption!" I snapped. William immediately stopped, unfolding his arms.

"Has she told anyone anything?" He asked calmly. "Because I have to go fix that."

"One," I smiled. "But you can't kill him."

"Fine who is it..." William growled.

"Pine Tree," I laughed.

"WHAT!" He screamed, "It had to be HIM! I hate that kid!"

"Well you promised," I shrugged. William growled,

"You seem way too happy, what are you planning?" He scoffed. I smiled,

"Something interesting," I answered.

"What are you going to do to her?" William rolled his eyes. I shook my head,

"The real question is _where_," I smiled.

"You can't bring her to the manor!" He exclaimed. "One, because only we live here, and two she is going to flip out."

"I'm leading her here in another form, using a way she hasn't used before," I explained.

"When?" He scoffed.

"Perhaps tomorrow evening, as soon as possible is best," I explained.

"Poor girl," He muttered, shaking his head. I walked past him, and simply walked through the door without saying anything more. I laughed, but then I quickly frowned,

William didn't know how true that statement was.


	8. Mistakes

***Silver***

When I woke up the next morning, Catherine was right where she was. She hadn't moved.

"Morning," I muttered. The cat immediately came over and nudged me on the neck. Then she jumped off the bed and pawed at my closed door. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Catherine nodded with excitement as I got up and opened the door. I made my way downstairs, and I got my jacket, bag, and boots on, and with that I was out the door.

The morning was really cold. I hadn't realized it was this early. I noticed Catherine started to walk in the east direction, and I halted immediately. She continued walking then she looked back and stopped.

"I-I don't want to go back in that direction..." I admitted. Catherine flattened her ears and scanned the area ahead, then she began to walk North. I tugged my bag a little bit as I cautiously followed her. The woods we went through seemed oddly familiar to me. No animals, no people, only trees, and the distant echoes of some birds. But not from any in the area.

Catherine walked with all-knowing pride. She knew exactly where she was going, and her intent was probably to take me there. This situation felt oddly dangerous, but something else was saying that it was safe. Maybe it was the fact that Catherine was there, I didn't know!

We had been walking for at least ten minutes. I thought that was long enough. But Catherine kept going without worry, in fact she seemed a little two happy for a cat walking around in a cold, dark forest at 6:00am in the morning. But she could do what she wanted, it was her decision, and it's my responsibility to make sure she's alright.

Something seemed to shake the woods.

I stopped.

But Catherine continued on. I heard the sound again, and the shake was tougher this time.

"C-Catherine d-do you hear that?!" I stammered. Catherine turned around and looked at me in confusion. "You didn't-"

It happened so quickly...

Some slammed into me. It had so much force...

Right when it made contact I could feel my bone shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Then I was sent flying down a slope where I slammed against a tree. Into...snow? The area I was lying in was covered with a 2-inch layer of snow. I suddenly felt my eyelids becoming heavy, I tried to keep them open but I couldn't.

I passed out, Hearing my name being constantly called in the distance.

* * *

><p><em>She instantly formed back to her regular form. Smashing the monster to pieces. As soon as she was done she noticed the child was gone. Where was the twelve year old girl? Where was her friend?<em>

_"Silver!?" She called._

_"Siiiiillllveeerrr" She called again._

_But there was no answer._

_The female-demon immediately began to panic. She looked everywhere, then she saw the large marks by the slope. She ran to the edge and immediately spotted the child. She sprinted down the hill and full speed, halting at the bottom. She kneeled down to check the girl's pulse._

_She was alive. She was breathing. Perfect._

_The demon lifted the child up, holding her close she began to walk back up the hill._

_"We're almost there..." She muttered aloud._


	9. Bad Days

***Catherine***

I was glad I got to walk to the manor using any path I knew. The girl knew my favorite way, so I couldn't use that as any kind of secret transport. I had to go all the way around...which was a total pain.

But with that creature...

A Hide-Behind. They shouldn't walk right into human sight, they stay concealed 24/7. And it was strange that one charged into a small human, one that didn't seem like a threat at all. I would have to look into it later, when I had the time.

I caught sight of the manor, and I began to walk a little slower. Now that the manor was in my sights I didn't have to hurry myself as much as I did before not having sights on the manor. Now I had time to think...about what the hell I was going to do when she woke up.

I walked to the manor door, I opened it up and turned around. To see none other than William walking to the door.

With a boy passed out in his arms...

When he came up to me I immediately snapped on him.

"What the hell William!" I seethed, not wanting to wake either child.

"What? He wasn't open to negotiations," He whined.

"Big woop!" I sneered. "I should've gone! God, you fucking idiot!"

"Excuse me? You want this house to be discovered by everyone? Because if this kid has the information he will not even hesitate to hold it back," William explained.

"How long are you keeping him here!?" I seethed.

"Two days max," He shrugged. "Can't have his whole family having a hissy fit."

"And you were mad when I was bringing a child to the manor!" I spat, "Now you have no room to talk."

Then I walked fully into the house. I made my way upstairs into an extra room we had. A sofa was extended 8 feet away from the fireplace. The rug was unstained, and in perfect condition. The sofa had two clean pillows and a blanket, I lied her down on the couch and walked to the closet. I opened it up and grabbed a shoe box. I then shut the closet door and turned back around.

To see the child was wide awake...

Staring right at me...

* * *

><p><strong>(No cliffy's today! It's my friend's birthday!)<strong>

It felt like hours.

We stared into each others eyes, for minutes we didn't blink because we were so focused. We remained unmoved.

Until the child dropped her stare and gave a relaxed expression.

"You know it's rude to stare," She said.

"You were doing it too," I shot back.

"But for good reason," She shrugged.

"And that was..." I trailed off to let her finish.

"I-" She started, but then she went wide-eyed again, "Oh, god..."

"Oh so you finally recognize me after-" I peered at the clock " 20 minutes."

"I fell down a hill, I hit my head on a tree, my arm is broken, I don't have the time to remember you, I've had a pretty rough day," I listed.

"And _you _think you've had it rough?" I laughed walking over to a chair and sitting down. "I had to drag you all the way over here as a cat, now you go try to drag a cautious 12yr old girl to a place she doesn't want to go to."

"A cat? Seriously? That's the best you could do? You're lucky I'm gullible, or I wouldn't of fell for it," She spat. I rolled my eyes and stood up walking in front of the couch and kneeling on the floor I was about to open the bow. "What's in there?"

"Well, what do you think?" I smiled.

"Knives, pins, sharp metal objects, etcetera," She said. I opened the box, and it was filled with a few bandage rolls, Band-Aids, and other medical supplies. "Wasn't expecting that..."

"Of course you weren't because you think I want to murder you," I said.

"In cold blood," She added.

"Ok, one I'm not going to murder you. And two it would be lukewarm blood," I scoffed. She glared at me,

"Then why the hell am I here?" She asked. I shrugged, grabbing the bandages and her arm, and I continued to talk as I wrapped her arm,

"I'll give you time to remember, and I'll give you a refresher if you need one," I said. Sticking the end of the bandages in place, as I started to wrap her foot and ankle. She huffed and looked around as I finished the bandages.

"How long will I be here?" She asked.

"Days, Weeks, Months, Years," I listed.

"Days sucks, Weeks is horrible, Months is a death sentence, and Years? Might as well send me to hell," She grumbled. I laughed packing everything away back into the closet.

"Well at least you're not going to die, and you've got company," I shrugged.

"Are you talking about you?" She laughed.

"And you're friend...what's his name? Oh yes, Dipper." I remembered.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Issues with my brother," I shrugged.

"Oh so you have a brother as well?" She scoffed, "Great, it's like two of you..."

"I honesty hate him sometimes but, he's nothing like me," I said.

"So you're Catherine, right?" She spoke out of the blue. I smiled and nodded,

"The one and only."


	10. Insults

***Silver***

It took me awhile to process everything. Then I fell back onto the couch,

"This makes no sense to me..." I huffed.

"It's understandable, your puny human brains can't process things as well as other beings such as myself," Catherine shrugged. I just looked at her.

"Have you ever heard of emotions? And how words hurt?" I grumbled.

"That's physically impossible, words cannot hurt beings," She explained.

"I mean mentally! You called me stupid!" I shot.

"I said you brain was puny and it can't comprehend certain things," Catherine reminded.

"That's like the definition of stupid!" I exclaimed. Catherine crossed her arms,

"Fine, I might've called you stupid..." She trailed off.

"Knew it..." I scoffed. Catherine shook her head with absolute disbelief,

"Man, you look innocent but that is definitely not one of your characteristics..." She muttered.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a complement..." I spoke aloud.

"I was aiming for an insult, but lets move off the subject," Catherine said. "Need anything?"

"I'm a bit thirsty..." I admitted.

"Alright, I'll go get water. And you can start trying to remember me," Catherine instructed, exiting the room.

Okay, now it was time to get to thinking. I had no idea who the heck she was. We must've met when I was at a younger age because I haven't remembered her from recent years. Maybe she should've told me what age I was when we met. Well maybe she didn't know considering it was probably a small meeting, we probably met for like five minutes and that was the end of it.

But, I must've done something drastic. I mean she held back from murdering me, she saved my life, she brought me here, something just wasn't adding up. What could someone do to deserve all that?

Then it seemed that everything clicked at once. And I mean _everything. _

Catherine's style immediately traced back to when I was about five or six. I remembered this teenager was being chased by these bad looking people. So I brought her inside, while I tricked the men into running the opposite way. Then I went back inside my house to confront her...and that's exactly what she looked like. Like Catherine. But I remembered exactly what she showed me afterwards. And exactly what I thought she was...

And holy crap I was way off...

Now Catherine re-entered the room with a glass of water in her hands.

"So how far did you get?" She asked. I bolted up at the sound of her voice.

"You're that magician!" I exclaimed. Catherine looked confused,

"You're going to have to me more specific..." She said.

"No, I mean. I thought you were a magician, after I helped you get away from these people you showed me this weird blue flame thing!" I smiled. Catherine just stood in silence for a minute, and at first I thought I was thinking about the wrong incident. Then out of the blue she huffed.

"I'm glad you remember..." She smiled as she walked over and sat down next to me, handing me the glass of water. I immediately started to chug it down. "I think 'a little thirsty' was an under statement..." I finished the water and handed her the glass.

"Maybe it was..." I realized. Catherine set the glass on the table behind the ouch and huffed.

"I like moments like this. Were everything's mostly quiet and I just feel...happy I guess," Catherine said. I shrugged and gave a small smile. But the quiet was soon rudely interrupted.

"What the heck!" A voice screamed.

"Will you just shut up!" Another voice came.

"You're not the boss of me!' The first voice came.

"Well you're in my house!" The second voice said.

I just looked at Catherine.

"Should we take care of that?" I asked. Catherine stood up,

"I think we should, I mean if you want some sleep..." She trailed off.

"I'm going to need some," I yawned.

"Then we better go now..."


	11. Independent Choices

***Silver***

Then I realized I didn't want to go near the argument.

"Um, by _we_ I meant _you_," I said.

"Oh quit being a wuss," Catherine spat.

"I'm not a wuss! I just...respect people and their issues..." I explained. Catherine crossed her arms,

"Sure you do," She nodded with sarcasm. I huffed,

"With all honesty, I just don't want to get into the argument," I admitted.

"It's not a big deal, even though my brother is passionate when it comes to arguing..." Catherine trailed off.

"Same with Dipper, he doesn't drop the argument until the other admits defeat!" I exclaimed, "It's like a hyena and a lion forced into a small space together! Someone's gonna die!"

"I think lion and hyena might be going to far. Maybe a dog and a cat," Catherine suggested.

"Hyena. Lion. Period." I denied.

"Fine, go on and jump out of Logic Land why don't you," Catherine hissed.

"Sorry, I moved away from Logic Land at the age of seven. Logic is long gone for me," I grunted. Catherine dropped her arms down at her sides and smiled.

"You don't have a choice," She spoke suspiciously. **(Unintended Alliteration!) **I immediately retracted all of my limbs like a turtle, I wanted no part of whatever she was planning.

"I am a independent citizen, you have no right to give me limited choices," I hissed.

"Oh please, don't get all political on me. Politics are a bore," Catherine huffed.

"Then why don't I have a choice!?" I screamed.

"You're injured, you can't walk, and I'm more powerful than you," Catherine explained.

"How does that have to do with-"

She immediately snatched me up. My hands gripped her arms as she tightly grasped my stomach. My whole body was facing the other direction, but I was 100% positive she had a smile on her face and she watched me have a mini heart attack.

"Aww, do you need me to call da wittle ambulance?" Catherine cooed with a mocking tone. "After all you just had a severe tiny wittle heart attack."

"I'm twelve. Shut up." I snapped.

"Are you saying that wouldn't be an insult if you were five?" Catherine laughed.

"Of course! My five year old self would have a laugh attack if she heard you talking like that!" I informed. Catherine let out a small laugh as she walked towards the door.

"She probably would.."


	12. Imaginative Perspective

***Silver* (Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy! FYI: I have a poll up that will determine one of my next story (After the one I plan to post) So (please) go an decide what I'll write next!)**

"You think you know what's best? I know what is best," I muttered to myself.

"I heard that," Catherine whispered.

"Well it's true," I pointed out.

"Um, excuse me, I'm the adult here," Catherine said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"A lady never tells her age," Catherine smiled.

"Lady? I beg to differ," I laughed.

"267," Catherine sighed.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "That's pretty old!"

"Wow, thanks for the complement," Catherine grumbled in sarcasm.

"It wasn't meant to be offensive, that's freakin cool!" I smiled, grasping Catherine's arm.

"Cool? Hmph, that's new," Catherine shrugged. Then with that everything went silent.

"That's not good," I whispered. "Do you think someone died?"

"Really? That's the first thing you think?" Catherine rolled her eyes, staring at me blankly.

"Lion and hyena!" I seethed. "Someone's gonna die!"

Catherine slightly laughed, but then she slowly peeked into the room.

"The boy's sleeping. But I don't see my brother anywhere," Catherine whispered.

"Well, looks like he's dead," I shrugged. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

"He's not dead you weirdo! He can't die, he's a demon." Catherine grumbled.

"Maybe Dipper's like an angel or something. And them like BAM! He's got like these super power things!" I exclaimed. Catherine's expression fell.

"You're an idiot..." She sighed.

"And you're an ass. All of this is not new information," I explained.

"I honestly though you'd be a tad smarter," Catherine huffed.

"It's called having an _imaginative perspective,_" I spat.

"It's called being an idiot," Catherine corrected.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. We had two totally different perspectives and it made everything even worse. We had two different personalities, meaning we would probably never agree and anything. Ever.

"I bet you five dollars my brother is going to scare the crap out of you," Catherine bet.

"Oh really? I'll have you know the only thing I am afraid of is spiders, not demons, nothing else," I scoffed.

"Arachnophobia? You should have admitted that, because I'll put it to good use," She smirked.

"You can try," I spat.

"And I _will _succeed," Catherine smiled.

"What_ever_"


End file.
